Isabella Kuragari
by Shadow wolf fang
Summary: Finally he left, now I can be who i truly am, not a clumsy and weak human, but a powerful and graceful Kuragari, now I just need to find my brothers and sisters. The story begins in New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**Isabella Kuragari**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

_Italics in quotation marks Is someone speaking in the Kuragari language._

_Italics alone is telepathy. _

**Chapter One: Prologue **

Finally I have waited for this day for so long. Edward has finally left. He is so overprotective. I'm happy and sad he's gone, happy because I don't like him anymore, sad because I'm going to miss his family.

As I walk deeper into the forest I go over the seals I need to unleash my true power. All I need is the privacy of the forest. After an hour of walking I finally stop. This place is perfect. The trees are tall and surround me perfectly and shield me from sight as I stand in the small clearing.

I stand completely still, close my eyes and start chanting in the Kuragari language. "_The time has come no longer shall I hide dispel the chains that hold me down…" _I chant for a few minutes as I look deep within myself for the energy of The Sun.

I found it! I bring it up from inside my soul and in a flash of golden light I have completed the ritual. I open my eyes and see everything my eyesight is so much better and my hearing! I hear everything from the heartbeats of the animals to the heartbeat of the Earth.

I hear the sound of rushing water and head in that direction. When I reach the stream I look into the water and gasp I look exactly like I should I'm so happy!

I have long black hair with natural gold streaks it goes all the way down to my butt. My skin is pale, not as pale as the Cullen's it's more like an olive pale. I have a body that curves in all the right places. I have a gold crescent moon out lined in black and golden eyes. I smiled to myself happy to be in my true form soon I will be reunited with my siblings.


	2. Chapter 2 My Mate

**Isabella Kuragari**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

_Italics in quotation marks Is someone speaking in the Kuragari language._

_Italics alone is telepathy. _

**Chapter Two: My Mate**

**As I walked farther into the forest to find some prey to eat I transformed into my wolf form. My wolf form is the size of a large horse with black fur everywhere except my tails and feet they are gold, some of my tails are black it's like this one tail is black but the tip is gold and the next tail is gold but the tip is black that goes for all ten tails so five are gold with a black tip and five are black with a gold tip and the way the tails are ordered is black then gold then black again. My feet on the other hand have gold "socks" on them, and on my forehead I have a golden crescent moon.**

**I caught the scent of deer and started to stalk them as I saw the herd in a large clearing a large buck was drinking water from the huge pond in the middle of the field my body tensed as I waited for the perfect timing and then I pounced. The herd ran for their lives, but my prey was the large buck. I gave chase to it and as I caught up to it I jumped on its back and clamped my teeth around its throat and snapped its neck. The buck was dead before it hit the ground. After I killed it I dragged it under a tree and began to eat. **

**An hour later I was back in the clearing where I awakened my true powers. As I stood there in my wolf form I realized the sun was setting I was so caught up in the elation of having my true form back I didn't realize the sun was going down ironic considering my connection to the sun. I yawned and then I realized how tired I was not a surprise when I just regained my powers, it takes a lot of energy to unseal a Kuragari's power's when they are reborn. I heard people calling my name in the distance. Charlie must be really worried about me to organize a search party when he is a Kuragari himself, but knowing him he has half the town looking for me. **

**I'm so tired maybe I should just let them find me I'm only a few miles south of Charlie's, but perhaps I should move a little closer so it's easier to find me. As I started to walk towards Forks the wind blew towards me bringing the scent of wolf with it, but this scent was also human a werewolf perhaps? No this scent is different; this scent reminds me of the scent on the reservation a Quileute? Either way, I transformed into my human form and exhaustion quickly caught up to me and I fell to the forest floor. I waited for the Quileute to come to me, but I couldn't get the scent out if my head it's definitely not human and I was determined to find out what the tribe of Native Americans where hiding.**

**(AN: So tempted to stop it there, but I won't.)**

**-A few minutes later- **

**The light of a lantern came into my field of vision and so did a tall Quileute man. He said my name. "Bella?" I made a noise to confirm my identity and he knelt down to my level and asked if I was ok which was a stupid question if you asked me, but I answered anyway "I'm tired." And I was, doing the ritual and running around since then I got out of school made me really tired. **

**The man asked if I was hurt and I said no. he put the lantern down and picked me up bridal style, but when he did that I looked into his eyes and something happened it was like millions of mortal steel, celestial bronze, imperial gold, stygian iron, and Kuragari silver cables tied my soul to his and I knew then that he was my life mate the one I wouldn't be able to live without. I had finally found him. **


End file.
